Davis Can Go The Distance
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: Davis wants to be a hero to prove himself to those who look down on him. The gods chose him for a quest. He becomes a famous hero with the help of Veemon and his friends and battles against the villainous Myotismon. But will his love for the beautiful princess Kokoro make him a true hero?


**I do not own Disney's 'Hercules' or Digimon. I just thought the movie would be suited for Davis.**

**All credits go to Disney and Toei Animation.**

* * *

**Davis Can Go The Distance**

(Connected to my FanFics, _Digital Adventure 03: Kiseki O Shinjiru_ and _Tale of Daisuke: Hearts of Heroes!_)

Greece, land of Gods and Heroes.

On top of a hill, a young boy sat on a log. He was a young teenaged boy, honey tanned with a lean body, short spiky maroon hair and dark-brown eyes that had a faint dazzle. He wore a plain, short blue toga that left his legs, arms, and some of his 0-pack chest exposed, orange sandals, orange wristbands and a blue headband.

His name was Davis and he was having a really lousy day. Like yesterday. And the day before. And the day before. And the day before.

You get the picture.

You see, Davis was…different from everyone in society. He was bull-headed, hyper-energetic, hot-headed, thick-headed and you know what else he's like.

He was always trying to prove himself. But everyone kept putting him down, picking on him and turn him away for 'perfect' boys, nobly TK. Including Tai, his idol, and Kari, Tai's sister and Davis's crush.

If his mother was here instead of getting killed by an accident to save him, she would hug her baby boy and say, _"Davis…You shouldn't let those things they said get to you…You are special…"_

Davis closed his eyes, fighting back tears threatening to fall. "But they're right!" He shouted out, as if his mother was real and there with him. "I-I am a loser! A jerk! A wannabe! I try to fit in, I really do!" He stopped to breathe in and out. "I just can't." He admitted. "Sometimes…I feel like-like I really don't belong here…like I'm supposed to be…someplace else." He snorted disbelievingly. "Crazy, right?"

Silence.

He really wanted his mother with him to make things better. He sighed sadly and walked off. He looked over his shoulder at the village. All the kids (his 'friends') were having fun without him. Kari was hanging on TK's arms, the both of them laughing. He turned away, unable to bear it any longer.

He came to the edge of the hill, overlooking the great, blue ocean framed by the warm pinks, oranges and yellows of the sunset.

Davis: _**No one seems to think too much of me here**_

_**And they're glad to tell it to my face**_

_**And they're right I'm not supposed to be here**_

_**I'm completely out of place**_

_**Somehow there has got to be a reason**_

_**Evenings as I try to think it through**_

_**There's a bolt from the blue**_

He picked up a stone and skipped it. Thanks to the strength of his determination, it went skipping out onto the water for miles and miles. He opened his arms to the ocean's zephyrs.

_**And I see a Shooting Star**_

_**Set apart from all the rest**_

_**While the other stars are standing still**_

_**He's on a quest**_

_**Every night this shooting star**_

_**Darts across the twilight sky**_

_**Cause he knows he doesn`t quite fit in**_

_**And he's longing to know why**_

_**Why…**_

As the sun went down, Davis walked through a forest, climbed up an oak tree and stood on the highest branch. A shooting star darted across the midnight sky. He reached his hand out as if to touch it.

**_I feel so much better when it's night-time_**

**_That's when I can sort of…disappear…_**

**_When the sun has set in it's the right time_**

**_For pretending I'm not here_**

**_Sometimes I just stare up to the heavens_**

**_Wondering if the answer is inside_**

**_That's when I see the light..._**

He stared up at the heavens, where the great gods are. The gods watched him, singing his heart out. Zeus watched him with interest.

**_Of myself that shooting star_**

**_On his way to who knows where_**

**_He's the one like all the stars_**

**_He outshines up there_**

**_And the solitary star_**

**_Is an awful lot like me_**

**_On an endless search through time and space_**

**_For a place that won't seem wrong_**

To get down a tree, one would be cautious and gingerly climbed down.

Not Davis.

He impulsively jumped down from the branch with no fear of getting hurt and successfully landed on his two feet.

**_If we both hang on for long enough_**

**_If we both somehow are strong enough_**

**_We'_****_ll find out where we…_**

He ran out to the field, holding his arms wide open, coming to the edge of another hill.

**_Belong…_**

His call echoed over the village. The DigiDestined looked out from their windows to see his tiny figure in the distance.

They had sad faces, feeling guilty and regret for the way they treated them.

But pride strongly overcome them, making them scoffed at Davis's 'showy-offness'.

Back to Davis, he was on his knees, staring at the shooting star and reaching out for it again.

**_Ev'ry night this shooting star_**

**_Darts across the twilight sky_**

**_Cause he knows he doesn't quite fit in_**

**_And he's longing to know why…_**

* * *

Later that night, Davis trudged back to his old Greek house. The lights were on inside. His father was standing outside the door, frowning with his arms crossed.

Masao Motomiya was a stoic and indifferent man, completely the opposite of his robust and enthusiastic son. But ever since his beloved wife's death…well…the relationship between father and son went extremely bad.

Davis tried to walk inside, but Masao stepped in front of him. He wasn't ready for what his dad was going to tell him.

"Go." Masao told him sternly.

Davis felt his heart broke. First his friends, now his _family?_ Tears threatened to fall. "Fine."

But a hand stopped him from running away and made him turn back to his stoic father. "Go the distance."

"What are talking about?"

Masao half-lidded his eyes. "I never wanted to tell you…but I was the greatest hero in the land."

"What?" Davis gasped.

"But having to lose my parents and face all that scolding like you did and your mother…" Masao sighed deeply. "I wanted a quiet and safe life for you and your sisters after everything I have been went through. But I guess that gave ya a thirst for adventure. Take these."

He put something on Davis's strap and something else in his hands. Attached to the left strap of his toga was a gleaming pendant made out of pure gold, engraved with a lightning bolt on one side and his real name 'Daisuke' on the other side. And gripped in his hands was a marvellous dragon-decorated Katana.

"This pendant showed up on your bed. A sign of good luck from the Gods. It was when I found it that I realize what you're going through and that you're destined for great things. Take my katana with you. " Masao stroked Davis's chin, bringing his head up. The father's hard, stoic façade went away into soft care. "Now go the distance."

Davis actually cried and embraced his father. Though taken aback at first, his father hugged him back.

* * *

At the crack of dawn the next morning, Davis's determination gave him the strength to wake up early and take off for a journey of proving one's worth.

His sisters, Jun and Ahiru hugged him, crying. He and Masao shared a long stare, sharing messages through their eyes. Then Davis nodded and walked off, waving goodbye to his family behind.

Davis: **_I have often dreamed, of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me_**

Davis walked to the hill where he was at last night, overlooking the village. He stared at the village for a while, as it would be a long time before he returns.

His friends saw him, wondering why he wasn't yelling at them for their attention. Instead he was patiently waiting for them to spot him.

Seeing his friends, he saluted them goodbye and walked off, off down an unknown road to embrace his fate.

**_Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to__ be_**

On the way, he found a Veemon stuck in a bush. Deciding to help it, Davis grabbed its kicking legs and pulled it out.

He set it down. "Hey little buddy, are you ok?"

Veemon shook the leaves off him. "Yeah, thanks. My name is Veemon, but everyone calls me Veemon. That or 'annoying pest'."

"I know how that feels." Davis stood up and started walking away.

"What are you doing?" Veemon asked.

Davis stopped and turned around. "I'm taking a quest."

"Can I come?" Veemon asked hopefully.

"Sure!" Davis smiled. Veemon happily jumped up and down, hopping aside him as they journeyed on.

**_I'll be there someday, I can go the distance  
I will find my way, if I can be strong_**

He and Veemon arrived at a temple dedicated to Zeus. Inside, Davis got down on his knees and paid his respects to the God of Gods.

"Oh mighty Zeus…Thank you for wishing me luck on my journey." He fondly looked at his pendant in his hand, his reflection looking back at him. He gripped it and declared, "I will be strong!"

Unknown to him, a little girl and fire Digimon was watching him.

**_I know every mile, will be worth my while  
When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong_**

"Wait!" The little girl called to him before he set off. She had deep, dark-blue eyes, long wild Mahogany, adorning a thick, bushy texture like a lion's mane, and light-fair skin. She wore a red shirt, a maroon skirt, yellow sandals, a yellow butterfly-shaped hairclip pinned to the left in her wild hair, a yellow bangle on her wrist and holding a kendo staff. She and her Cororamon bowed in front of Davis and Veemon. "I am Lori Suto and I wish to accompany you on your quest. I want to be strong too."

"Then come on." He took her hand and brought her along. Atsuko, her Coronamon, happily skipped along with Veemon.

**_Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you_**

Davis, Veemon, Lori and Atsuko found an island, where they got lost in the island's jungle. They climbed trees, swung on vines while screaming Tarzan's yell, making a good time out of it…until Davis stepped into a trap, the kind where the rope is tied with the tree and hidden in plain sight on the ground with a few leaves scattered over it. The rope snapped on his ankle and hurled him up the air. He screamed as he bounced up and down, getting his head hit by a rock, the tree's trunk and the ground. Veemon, Lori and Atsuko, the Coronamon giggling all the way, tried to catch him but failing.

The bushes shook and moved, revealing two 16 year-old girls with Digimon.

The first girl was tall and slender with light-auburn-brown eyes, long sleek black hair in a ponytail, held by a red rose-shaped hairpiece, with a light fringe on her forehead and long strands framing her fair-skinned wore a light-blue bandeau top with darker-blue rims wrapped around her perky breasts and exposing her slim abdomen, a red cropped cardigan with long sleeves hanging loose with toga-style cuts down the sleeves, slim dark-blue sweatpants that stopped past her knees, leather sandals, and red roses tied on her wrists with pink ribbons, loose ends hanging from each. She was holding a pink-eyed Lopmon in her arms and settled her on her hip like a child.

The second girl was smart-looking with dark-green eyes behind black glasses, short wavy dark-brown hair worn with a tangerine scarf as a hairband, tall and slim with curves, and sensitive-looking pale skin. She was wearing a blue sash arranged over her upper torso like a halterneck and tied behind her slender, worn on top of a tangerine-coloured sleeveless top with a draped sideways hem, a violet skirt falling from her waist to her knees in pleats, blue sandals with a leather cuff covering her heels, blue elbow-length cuffs on her forearms and a blue bag stuffed with scrolls over her shoulder. Flying over her head was a Hawkmon with light-yellow feathers and a red belt with a black buckle on her head.

They were Annalise Himura, Quartz the Lopmon, Anya Suzuki and Helena the Hawkmon. The girls and their Digimon watched Davis bouncing in the trap, amusement on the black-haired babe's face and bemusement on the smart-looking girl's. Deciding to help, Annalise whipped out a dagger and threw it at the rope connected to the tree, sending Davis flying up and falling down on his face. The girls ran over and helped him up. He lifted his face up and flashed a toothy grin to keep spirits up, making the girls laugh.

**_And a thousand years, would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through_**

Once Davis told the two girls about his goal, Annalise put him straight to training. On an old Olympics field, they trained hard. Push-ups, track, swimming, boxing, archery, swordfighting, wrestling, and a million other sports.

Right now, Davis was throwing daggers at a target. But he kept missing the red dot in the centre. Roaring in frustration, Davis turned away in a huff, throwing the last dagger over his shoulder, finally hitting the centre! The girls were happy, hugging him for his success. Annalise gave him a noogie, making him laugh.

**_And I won't look back, I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat_**

Anya got him studying history, mathematics, science and plenty other subjects. Even though Davis wasn't a model student, Anya was both patient and firm with him. Pretty soon, he was reading scrolls about heroes with interest, without Anya telling him to do so.

Later, he, Lori, Atsuko and Veemon were practicing karate moves, appearing as silhouettes in the sunset.

**_It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete_**

After four years of training, Davis finally returned to his homeland.

He was no longer 12, but 16 now. He was more muscular and taller, his skin got a bronze glow, and he was wearing shiny blue armour that exposed his arms, most of his legs and ends in a metal black skirt, along with a red cape with a yellow flame pattern attached to the shoulders. He wore his pendant on a red belt around his waist, his katana strapped at the side. Yellow wristbands on his wrists and orange knee-high sandals with criss-cross straps were on his legs. He had his old blue headband pushing back his longer, slicked back spiky hair, save for one spike that fell over it and between his dazzling brown orbs.

His personality matured, but he was still energetic and a bit obnoxious in a lovable way.

"Finally! I can fight monsters and become a hero! Piece of cake!" He smirked and high-fived his partner, now ExVeemon.

"Whoa, whoa, Hercules!" Annalise held her hand out, stopping him from making another move. "Slow down, Davy. You still have more to learn."

"She's correct." Anya said, pointing her finger up, a know-it-all stance. "You have to prove yourself, and that doesn't mean how strong you are."

"Like what?"

A falsetto scream ripped the air. Davis grinned, knowing what it was.

"Damsel in distress!" ExVeemon cried, carrying him off. Lori followed him on Atsuko, a Firamon now. Anya and Annalise shook their heads, smiling amusingly.

**_But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart_**

The scream came from a lake, where a beautiful girl and her equally lovely Digimon were desperately running away, tripping on her dress and falling into the water in the process. A Sagittarimon grabbed them by the waist, holding them up to eye-level.

"Not so fast, sweetheart!" He growled, eyeing her with lust.

"Let me go!" The girl screamed, desperately squirming in Sagittarimon's clutches.

"I swear, Sagittarimon," The girl's gorgeous Digimon threatened. She was a slim, humanoid cat with silvery-white fur, cornflower-blue eyes, big cat ears, wide hips, long whiskers dropping to her shoulders and long white hair in a ponytail on top of her head, which the ponytail splits in half and falls down the sides of her face, ending with a gold heart-shaped clasp at the tip. She wore a white Grecian-style dress with a sweetheart-neckline and gold buckles on the straps, a loose white sash wrapped around her waist to her right arm, golden cuffs on her wrists and feet, and a golden bangle with two hearts on the front holding her ponytail. "Put us down or so help me, I'll…" She punched him in the jaw.

Sagittarimon crookedly grinned. "Ooh feisty, I like!"

"Princess!" A group of teenagers appeared at the lake, watching in horror. Davis recognized them as his old 'friends', the ones he wanted to impress so much. Tai and Matt gripped their weapons, but were unable to fight in fear of hurting of the captured girl.

Unable to stay still any longer, Davis took everyone by surprise by jumping off ExVeemon and kicked Sagittarimon in the back, recusing the girl from his clutches. He set the girl down with the others and punched Sagittarimon in the face as the Digimon charged him. Then he had the thing in a headlock, and then flipped it over, into the water. Finally, with his strength, he effortlessly lifted the Digimon over his head and threw him away for hundreds of miles.

His old friends were astounded by how much he changed in four years.

"Wow!" Cody gasped.

"That's Daisuke-kun." Lori said, smiling. Cody turned and blushed when he saw her, although Lori just raised her eyebrow confusingly at him.

"That was amazing!" Mimi awed as Davis approached them.

"Davis! You're back!" Tai welcomed with open arms.

**_Like a shooting star, I will go the distance  
I will search the world, I will face it's harms_**

However, Davis wasn't listening. He looked over Tai's shoulder to take a look at the girl, who was being tended by her Heartdramon, Kari, TK and Yolei.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She looked at him with teal-blue eyes, the colour of the green-blue ocean, coated with shimmering pink eyeshadow. Her skin was perfect, lightly-tanned, smooth and soft as silk. Her hair was a glorious golden-blonde, thick with waves and curls, tied into a ponytail with pink ribbons, trembling down her back. Davis found it extremely hard to look away from her slim and subtle figure, looking extremely attractive in a floor-long, lavender-pink dress that hugged her smooth curves, golden heart-shaped pendants on each thick strap and long, puffy pink transparent sleeves cuffed at her wrists, with gold cuffs on her wrists worn on top. Pink sandals on her feet peeked from under her dress. A gold strap was under her breasts and a pink sash was tied around her waist with a bow at the back and a small gold heart-shaped pendant in its centre. She also had a pair of gold hoop earrings encrusted with diamonds, and a simple golden necklace around her necklace with a small golden heart-shaped pendent.

His old crush on Kari washed away by a tsunami of new emotions for the golden-blonde. Davis walked away from Tai to her. He was ready to try his charm on her when she fluttered her long eyelashes, disbelieving her eyes and breathed his name. "Davis?"

Davis blinked, surprised. Then he saw her necklace and remembered when he visited the palace of Greece's royal family a few years ago. He was looking around when he locked eyes with the King of Greece's daughter.

"Kokoro?"

A rose-coloured blush burned on her angelic face. "It's…been, a long time."

"We…we-we met once." He stuttered with disbelief and nervousness.

"It was very memorable."

"I knocked down a pillar."

Kokoro giggled and Davis chuckled, both were blushing. Yolei rolled her eyes and tugged on Kokoro's arm. The princess glanced at her and turned back to Davis.

"I have to go. Bye." She bid, fluttering her fingers at him as she walked away with the group. Cleo, her Heartdramon, passed a flirty wink at ExVeemon.

**_I don't care how far, I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms!_**

Davis watched her go, waving after and grinning like he was hit by cupid's arrow.

Lori looked at him. "Are you ill, Daisuke-kun?"

Davis's grin grew bigger. He lifted Lori up, earning a shriek from her, placing her to sit on his arm.

"Not only am I gonna become Greece's greatest hero," He said, bearing a golden aura of determination. "I'm gonna win Princess Kokoro's heart!"

**_I will search the world, I will face it's harms  
Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms_**

He carried her off, running with his new fast speed. He made to the hill where he was at twice before he left. ExVeemon and Atsuko caught up and stood at each side of them. Annalise and Anya and their Champion-level partners showed up as well. The group looked over the beautiful landscape.

In the distance, Princess Kokoro was walking with Cleo, the DigiDestiends guarding her. She looked over her shoulder and saw a few figures on a hill. A smile brightened her beautiful face as she thought of a certain hero-in-making...


End file.
